The specific objective of this proposed study is to quantify the mechanisms responsible for blood flow modification in normal and tumor tissues due to hyperthermia and hyperglycemia. Mature granulation tissue and VX2 carcinoma grown in a rabbit ear chamber preparation will be used as models for normal and neoplastic tissues, respectively. Using this preparation and the microcirculation experimental setup in our laboratory, modifications in blood flow in individual vessels following hyperthermia and hyperglycemia have been determined. In the proposed study, the role of red and white blood cell rheology in this flow modification will be determined. A micropipette aspiration technique available in our laboratory will be used to study cell deformability during hyperthermia and hyperglycemia. An intravital fluorescent microscopy technique will be used to study cell adhesion to vessels. This study will contribute to basic pathophysiology of tumors and aid in improving present approaches to hyperthermia treatment of tumors.